


Vampire Vs Dragon

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Vampire investigator [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Private Investigator Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Kara and her clients fiancée go head to head, but there is a problem... the sun is coming up.





	Vampire Vs Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Ok now we have:  
> 14 Votes Alex.  
> 12 Votes Lucy.  
> and a side order for Kara to screw Astra (Lol)  
> Thank you for the votes and I look forward to hearing more from you... hope you enjoy this part.

Lucy’s fiancée was breathing fire all over the place, Alex reached under the couch to grab her service weapon and Kara was making sure Lucy kept her head down before grabbing her revolver, Alex grabbed her service weapon and stood up to take aim.

“Uh Alex that’s not…” too late, Alex unloaded 3 rounds onto Lucy’s fiancée and the bullets hit the scaly skin and they dropped to the floor, Alex’s bullets did not penetrate.

“Oh shit… she’s pissed” Alex said and Lucy’s fiancée breathed in and then breathed back out hard, blowing a hard ball of fire directly at Alex, Kara was faster though and she dived on to Alex sending them both to the floor hard.

Lucy’s fiancée shrieked and roared as she spread her wings and ready to fly out the hole she made in the wall, Kara grabbed her revolver and looked to Alex “I need the strength so don’t get pissed” Kara said and Alex looked confused until Kara sank her fangs into Alex’s shoulder.

Alex cried out and gripped Kara’s hips tight but she was not crying in pain, somehow when Kara bit her Kara always made the experience more pleasurable for Alex so Alex was right now crying out in pleasure.

Kara pulled back and her eyes glowed fierce red and she stood up and ran straight at Lucy’s fiancée as Lucy’s fiancée launched herself straight towards the whole in the wall behind Kara.

Kara and Lucy’s fiancée collided and they went out the hole in the wall and flew into the distance.

Lucy and Alex stood by the whole in the wall and watched as Lucy’s fiancée and Kara disappeared into the dark but Alex noticed something… the sun was rising.

“Oh god… no!” she whispered and she bolted out the door with Lucy hot on her heals.

“Where would your fiancée go?” Alex asked and Lucy shrugged “I don’t know, Chloe would go anywhere she wanted” Lucy replied.

Alex groaned in frustration and they jumped into the elevator.

Mean whilst Kara was holding onto Chloe tight as they flew, Kara drew her revolver and aimed it at Chloe’s left wing “Try flying with one wing bitch!” she spat and she pulled the trigger, Chloe roared in pain and blood sprayed from the wound in her wing.

Chloe was going down fast and Kara was holding onto her tight as the ground got closer and closer, using her strength to her advantage she managed to spin them about so she was on top as Chloe and her smashed through the roof of an old warehouse and they hit the ground hard.

Kara was thrown off Chloe and she bounced along the gravel, scraping herself up badly.

“Urgh fuck” Kara groaned out as she looked at her revolver which was laying on the floor a few metres away from her, Chloe began to move and Kara started to crawl towards her gun slowly.

Chloe smirked as she watched Kara trying to get away as she crawled to the gun slowly.

“Oh, poor little vampire, you are so screwed” Chloe said and Kara groaned and hissed in pain before she grabbed the revolver and pulled the hammer back.

Chloe’s smirk dropped and she went to dive at Kara but Kara was faster and she rolled over till she was on her back and aimed at Chloe’s head.

“Goodbye barbeque breath” Kara pulled the trigger and the explosive sound of the revolver firing echoed out and the bullet slammed dead centre between Chloe’s eyes.

Chloe dropped to the floor dead and Kara lay there breathless and drifting in and out of unconsciousness, Chloe managed to clip her with her razor like claws and Kara was bleeding heavily.

She looked up and saw the sunlight about to shine through the windows, she groaned painfully as she rolled onto her front and dragged herself along, leaving a trail of blood in her wake as she crawled towards the shadows at the far end of the room.

She felt the sunlight shine on her feet and she cried out in pain as her feet began to smoke but it did not stop there though, the sun continued to rise and the sun beams moved up along Kara’s legs, she was screaming in agony as she felt herself being burnt.

She panted and growled as she braced herself, using all her remained energy that she had left inside her she threw herself down the steps that led into the basement that was out of the sun lights reach.

She remained there silently hoping Alex found her, she passed out from blood loss from the claw mark on her right side that Chloe gave her.

Alex arrived with Lucy and they ran into the warehouse, Kara left her Cell phone on so Alex tracked it to the warehouse, Lucy spotted the dead body of her fiancée and she whimpered softly.

She wondered what had happened to her fiancée, how did she come to be this and why she would attack… was it all an act?

Alex was looking for Kara, shouting her name until she found the blood trail leading down the steps into the shadows “Kara?” she called.

She did not wait long for the answer, Kara weakly replied to her call “Alex” she whispered.

Alex smiled and turned to Lucy tossing her the car keys, bring the car in here now and in the trunk, is a blanket” she said and Lucy nodded her head as she grabbed the keys that Alex tossed to her and she ran out of the building to Alex’s car.

Alex turned to the steps leading to her best friend and she rolled up her right arm sleeve “How bad are you?” she asked.

“I’ll live, need… feed… stay away” Kara pleaded from the darkness and Alex smiled “Never going to happen” she replied and she walked down the steps and into the darkness where her best friend was hiding.

**Author's Note:**

> All the parts of the series has been written in advance long ago, except for the finale... I will let you know when it is time to cast your final votes and which ever has the most votes wins... and just to be fair to the others, I will write an alternative ending.


End file.
